


As Cool As You

by ChronicSheep



Category: Clutch Powers (Movies), The Adventures of Clutch Powers, The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSheep/pseuds/ChronicSheep
Summary: Rex and Clutch meet up for some coffee, but Rex doesn't quite understand why he feels so uneasy about it.





	As Cool As You

Eyes focused on the cup below him, the heat of his coffee didn’t help Rex at all; for some reason he had been feeling strange all morning, his chest tight, face warm, and he had trouble focusing on anything for long. It was still early in the day and he was sat next to the window inside a small, quaint coffee shop, one that was still in operation despite how virtually unchanged it was from when he first started going there, aside from the decor, all the beverages were even still brewed the same way, in-house. It didn’t matter how good any of it was though, not when Rex’s head felt so light and dizzy, maybe he should just leave, at least then instead of dealing with any of this he could lay in bed and take a long nap. Wrap himself up in his neon green and blue blankets and forget everything that was troubling him.  
“Sorry I’m late.”  
Rex looked up to see a slightly older man wearing an oversized T-shirt and a worn, brown, leather jacket; soft sunlight rested on his kind, wrinkled face and glinted off those strikingly green eyes of his who stared right back into a pair of unassuming, dull, brown ones. Rex felt like he was looking at a celebrity, he was looking at a celebrity, everyone knew who Clutch Powers was! Or, well, they used to, he hadn’t really been the center of attention for some time now, which Rex was actually somewhat glad about as otherwise he wouldn’t be able to meet with him like this.  
“It’s cool, I didn’t even notice,” The archeologist casually leaned back and smirked while Clutch took the chair opposite him, in reality, he couldn’t remember the last time he ever felt more nervous.  
“Oh, you already ordered?”  
“Just a coffee while I was waiting, I’ll go get you something.”  
“No thanks, I’ll get up when I feel like it.”  
Rex blinked and corrected his posture, playing with his hands as he tried to think of what to say, but even with how amazing he thought he was, what could he possibly talk about to impress someone like Clutch? After all, he had probably seen and done everything that Rex could think of, including handling dangerous animals and taking on evil entities from another world. How could someone be so much better than him, and what’s more, still want to talk to him?  
“So, how are you?” Luckily, Clutch was the one to kickstart the conversation.  
“Oh you know, awesome as always.”  
“I asked how not what you are,” He chuckled, the compliment coupled with his pleasant laugh catching Rex completely off guard, “It’s good to hear that. Are your velociraptors doing well? Having any trouble with them?”  
“Yeah, I mean, they take pretty good care of themselves- they’re pretty smart, no issues with trying to use the equipment as scratching posts either.”  
“And it’s just a normal thing for you to live together every day?”  
“I can’t exactly take them back to the Cretaceous, time machine’s busted, ” Rex only knew the exact era because of the several other time prehistoric time periods he ended up in before he had to resort to looking it up online, “But yeah, I let them chill with me.”  
“Wow.”  
“What do you mean ‘wow’, you’ve done tons of stuff like that.”  
“I think I would’ve remembered if I befriended an entire pack of dinosaurs.”  
“Well, I could give you the chance to, I bet they’d love you,” It was only after he finished speaking that Rex realized he may have inadvertently invented Clutch over to his place, he decided to bury that thought in his coffee, mainly to prevent himself from suggesting anything else.  
“I think I’d enjoy that too, if they’re as cool as you.”  
Rex nearly spit his beverage all over the table. He was supposed to be the one who admired Clutch not the other way around, and after an uncomfortably large gulp his gaze once again made contact with those large, deep, thoughtful peridot pools of his. He tried to think of something that would still keep in line his rough persona.  
“Not as much as you are,” The raptor trainer screamed at himself in his head; that was so sappy! Why did he say that!? What’s worse was that a slight redness had now formed on his scruffy face, and it was only becoming more prevalent with every passing second.  
The other laughed, that dumb, incredible, enchanting laugh that made Rex’s heart feel like it was going to explode, “Thanks, I appreciate it.”  
Rex appreciated him too, he appreciated him a whole lot. There was no way to tell him that, though, not in a way that wouldn't end up sounding stupid. Why did words have to be so hard? At least when he had hung out with Clutch before the two had been doing something distracting like playing baseball or going rock climbing, but now there was nothing to keep him from examining every detail of the explorer’s face. That strong, chiseled chin, thick, silky, ebony hair, and fine, soft lips were all so alluring. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, Rex couldn’t just sit there, he knew that there had to be some way to show Clutch how much he liked him, how happy he felt whenever he was around him, and before he knew it, he had already done so.  
The next thing Rex registered was the feeling of his calloused hands gently holding both sides of his companion’s face, lips firmly planted on Clutch’s. In his apparent desperation to get to him, his whole body was nearly halfway over the entire table, drink carelessly tipped over and spilt all over the floor. He slowly pulled away, both men about as equally as shocked.  
“I-uh,” He feebly tried to explain himself, but nothing he could say would possibly fix the huge, stupid mistake he just made. Rex bailed, hastily getting up from his seat and turning towards the door, berating himself in his head, he’d break something right there if he didn’t think he’d get in trouble for it. What was he thinking doing something like that!? Well, really he wasn’t thinking at all, he never did, and now he destroyed the relationship he so greatly cherished with one of the only people that cared about him, all because he couldn’t control himself. An insistent tug on his sleeve was the only thing that stopped him from reaching any further toward the door, and he whipped around, expecting to be heavily reprimanded.   
Instead, Clutch returned the kiss, placing a hand to Rex’s cheek and bending down a little to get on the same level as him, it almost seemed like time itself stopped as their lips once again made contact, as if that moment would last forever. At least, Rex wanted it to last forever.  
“Hm, your face feels like sandpaper,” Clutch chuckled, now blushing a little himself as he scratched the back of his head.  
“Oh, uh, sorry about that.”  
“No it’s fine,” He paused, “I like it.”  
Rex couldn’t help but grin a little before turning his attention to the mess on the ground, “I guess I should clean that up, huh?” If having to mop up spilt coffee was the price he had to pay for starting a relationship, that was fine by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MaithCop and SayByeBus for helping with the title and reading it over.  
> This is my first work and I just wanted to write something short and sweet.


End file.
